


Go the Distance

by alecompte



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Kara is Hercules, Lena is Meg, Modern Hercules AU, Mon-El isn't terrible???, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecompte/pseuds/alecompte
Summary: The Hercules AU no one asked for but you're getting anyway.





	1. The Gospel Truth

 

* * *

 

Rhea gritted her teeth as she watched the scene set out in front of her. Both Zor-El and Alura Zor-El were completely enamored with the small bundle in their arms, the youngest Zor-El and future inheritor to the throne Rhea so desperately wanted, no, deserved.

“-pride is not the word I’m looking for.”

The god of the underworld couldn't help the small role of her eyes as she caught the tail end of whatever Zor-El was saying as he held his daughter. The child was nothing but an inconvenience, a small hiccup in her plans. With a small wave of her hand the ground seemed to shake before splitting, blue flames emerging in a spectacular display before setting into the shape of an elegant throne which Rhea gracefully slid into, martini in hand.

“I don’t suppose Winslow had a malfunction with those feathery sandals he insists on wearing and forgot to deliver my invitation, hmm?”

Zor-El turned at the sound of the familiar, and admittedly unpleasant, voice. His back straightening as his eyes narrowed into thin slits, his arms tightening around the glowing bundle in his arms.

“What are you doing here, Rhea?” It was Alura who finally broke the tense silence, her voice sharp as the other guests began to migrate around the commotion.

Rhea chuckled softly and gestured easily with a limp flick of her wrist, “Celebrating the birth of your daughter, Alura. Surely you’ve seen the decorations.”

“Get-“

“You’re not welcome here, Rhea.” Alura cut off her husband with a pointed look before turning her attention back to Rhea, “I believed I had made myself clear the last time we spoke.”

Rhea sighed and nodded, “I suppose you did.” She moved to stand, her martini disappearing with a snap of her perfectly manicured fingers. “However, I do have a present for the child.”

“Kara. My daughter’s name is Kara Zor-El and you will address her as such.” Zor-El bit out, his voice low but carrying an unmistakable edge of authority.

“-for Kara, then.” she smiled easily relishing in the instinctive step back most of the guests took as she approached the crib Zor-El had placed his daughter in.

Kara looked up at Rhea with bright blue eyes, a toothless grin making its way to her small face as she clapped her hands clumsily. She was glowing, golden like her father rather than the bronze glow her mother exuded. The sight filled Rhea with wave after wave of anger. This child was destined to be handed everything Rhea deserved, everything she had worked so carefully to plan and execute, nevertheless, she would prevail.

“How about a sucker for the little sucker?” she cooed at the baby as she snapped her fingers and produced a small, skull shaped sucker which she plucked delicately from the air before offering it to the infant.

Kara looked at the sucked with wide eyes for a few seconds before grabbing onto Rhea’s slender fingers and lifting her from the ground with a giggle.

Rhea felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger as she was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor by the still giggling infant. Within seconds the entire party had begun to roar with laughter at the display as Zor-El lifted his daughter and exclaimed, “She’s just like her old man!” to his fellow gods with a proud smile.

Rhea, on the other hand, had taken the opportunity to return to her carriage, her pride wounded and a plan formulating in her head.

* * *

 

 Mon-El had, for the most part, gotten used to his mother’s schemes. For one they rarely worked and even when they did they rarely had a lasting effect on humanity and as far as jobs went being an evil minion was at the very least stable, especially when you were cursed to serve the Queen of the underworld forever and he had recently gotten his own sidekick.

“We’re out of chips and salsa.”

Speak of the devil…

“I’ll pick some up the next time Rhea makes me go out.” Mon-El said with a glance to Lyra. The girl shrugged, satisfied with the response as she jumped over the small couch to watch whatever reality television show Mon-El had put on.

“Give me the eye, I’m the one driving!”

Mon-El and Lyra glanced at each other briefly before jumping up off the couch, barely dodging the incoming taxi that had crashed into their makeshift living room.

The two quickly stood to welcome their guests as the three women rushed out of the taxi, their argument still heated.

“I should have the eye, I’m the oldest!”

“We’re all timeless, how do you figure you’re the oldest?”

“I was driving, you nitwits.”

“Hello,” Mon-El said cautiously while stealing a quick glance at Lyra who gave him a firm shove toward the three women, “We weren’t expecting you.”

“We know.” The Fates answered together before diving back into their argument.  
“Rhea will be here soon.” He offered

“We know.” They answered together once again.

Mon-El shrugged before moving to plop down on what was left of the couch, his attention quickly focusing on his show.

“Ah, my favorite women! How have you been? Looking as radiant as ever, I see,” Rhea said with an overly warm smile, “I do have a question-“

“We know.”

“about the child.”

“We know.”

“And what effect she’ll have on my plan.”

“We know.”

“I know you know!” Rhea finally broke, her eyes glowing with a familiar blue flame. “I know, you know, fates. Just indulge me.” She settled with a deep breath.

The fates looked at each other before nodding, their single eye glowing before them before splitting open to reveal their vision to Rhea.

“In twenty-three years, the planets will align,” One said

“And you, Rhea, will release the Titans from their imprisonment in Fort Rozz,” Another chimed in

“The once proud Zor-El will fall and the heavens will be yours.” The last fate spoke solemnly

A fire burned in Rhea’s eyes as her smile grew. Nothing could stop her, fate had made it so.

“But a word of caution to this tale,” The first fate said as the vision changed to an image of a grown Kara Zor-El. Her family crest prominetly displayed on her chest as she struck down Rhea.

“If Kara Zor-El should fight, you shall fail.” The three said in unison. The vision ended and with an audible pop the fates were gone leaving Rhea to her own devices.

Flames erupted around her as she screamed. All of her work was for nothing, the young Zor-El would defeat her as soon as she began to put her plan into motion. She paced as she thought, flames erupting from every footstep she made leaving Mon-El to try and put them out before the entire underworld erupted into the bright blue flames, which wouldn’t do much to the very much already very dead souls but could ease;y destroy what was left of his already fragile living room setup.

“Mon-El, son, tell me something.” Rhea turned, the flames around her dying down as she grinned at her son manically.

“Don’t call me son.” Mon-El answered, his eyes downcast as he put out the last of the blue flames.

“How do you kill a god?” She asked, her enthusiasm undeterred by her son’s comment.

“You can’t. Gods are immortal.” Mon-El huffed, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to leave until she had dismissed him.

“Exactly, so how do you kill a god?”

Mon-El’s brow furrowed as he turned to look at his mother. He began to shake his head as she nodded hers, her smile only growing more sinister as he came to understand what she was saying.

“You make the little sucker mortal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue but I'm positive that A: all chapters after this will be much longer and B: All chapters after this will be Kara-centric. I love feedback and constructive criticism. Help me make my writing better!


	2. Mon-El and Lyra... reporting for duty.

Mon-El shuddered as he ventured further into Rhea’s secret chambers. The air seemed thicker here and he couldn’t help but pant as he followed closely on her heels while she explained what he was to do that night. 

 

The very thought made his stomach lurch uncomfortably. 

 

“You and Lyra will disguise yourselves, steal the child and give her this.” Rhea smiled ruefully as she opened the final door between her and her concoction. A few select favors for some of the more gullible demigods of the past had earned her the small vial of pink liquid that she grasped gently in her hand. It was one of a kind, the recipe lost over the millennias. 

 

“This,” Rhea began, her body twisting to look at her son, “will make the young Zor-El mortal. Dispose of it quickly and silently. I don’t need anyone picking up on your breadcrumbs only to find that they lead to me.” 

 

Mon-El felt his jaw tighten on reflex to hearing his mother’s nefarious schemes. It had been different before, the curse had always forced him into doing some morally ambiguous things in his past but nothing had ever been so blatantly evil as this. He could hardly believe what his mother had even dared to suggest. To kill a god…

 

He shuddered once more, the tingle in his spine refusing to leave as he thought about the anguish the house of El would feel if his mother succeeded in her plans. 

 

“They’ll know it was you.” He stated weakly. 

 

Rhea’s eyes bore into his before they seemed to glow with a familiar blue flame. 

 

“I’ll take the child and dispose of it quickly.” Mon-El said, his voice monotone and his eyes flickering with a wild blue flame.

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to get caught if you don’t start looking where you’re going.” Lyra grumbled quietly as she slid past her companion to push open the door in front of them. 

 

Mon-El huffed in response before following after her and entering the elaborate nursery. “Just grab the kid so we can get out of here.” 

 

Lyra nodded once and scooped the glowing child into her arms, careful not to wake her as she fit the child in the crook of her arm. 

 

“This isn’t right.” Lyra whispered as she looked down at the infant. She gurgled softly as she slept, her golden glow only cut off by the rich red of the blanket her parents had left with her. 

 

Mon-El opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a flicker of light someways down the long hallway. 

 

Without thinking he grabbed Lyra by the arm and rushed her to one of the many windows lining the rooms walls. “We need to go. Now.” 

Lyra took one last glance down at the still sleeping baby before jumping out of the window and onto the small return pad Mon-El had set up earlier with him quick on her heels. A familiar buzz erupted around them and in a flash of light they were gone, leaving only an open window behind them. 

 

“I will never get used to that feeling.” Mon-El complained as they reappeared in the middle of a large wheat field. 

 

“And now the baby is crying.” Lyra said as Kara let out a loud cry. Her blue eyes filling with tears. 

 

Digging through the small bag slung across his body he grabbed onto the small vial of pink liquid. “Give her to me,” he said holding out his arms. 

 

“I can’t,” Lyra whispered as she bounced from one foot to the other, her gaze set on the small bundle in her arms, “We can’t kill her, Mon-El. We just can’t.” 

 

“I have a plan, okay? You have to trust me.” 

 

Lyra looked up at him but found only honestly in his eyes. Mon-El was a good man. He was in a bad situation, but Lyra trusted him. She looked down at the quieting child once more before handing her over to him carefully. 

 

“Come here, Kara. Here you go.” He rocked her gently as she drank the potion readily, her bright blue eyes looking up at him with innocent curiosity. 

 

“Mon-El, what are you doing?” Lyra exclaimed as she watched the golden glow slowly fade as the child continued to drink. The potion had almost been finished when she suddenly knocked it away, her eyes wide and frantic as she looked up at Mon-El. 

 

“What are you doing!” He asked as he watched the last drop of the potion sizzle on the ground before sinking into the soil. 

 

“You were hurting her!” 

 

“I was making her mortal!”

 

“So you could kill her?” 

 

“So I could leave her with the family that lives in the farm a mile from here.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Mon-El pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. He was absolutely clueless as to what effect not finishing the potion would have on the child. Would she recover and become a full god once again? How long would it take? He had so many questions but the most important question clawed at his thoughts. 

 

Would Kara Zor-El be safe from his mother? 

 

“We need to get her to the Danvers’ house.” He finally said. “She needs people who can raise her. People who will make sure Rhea never finds her.” 

 

“What do we do when Rhea finds out what we’ve done?” Lyra asked, her voice dripping with fear. 

 

“ _If_ Rhea finds out.” Mon-El hoped that emphasizing the _**if**_ would help Lyra calm down, he needed her to be focused. Neither one of them could afford a slip-up. 

 

“If,” Lyra repeated, her eyes wandering to look up at the abundance of shooting stars. No doubt the gods were already searching for the young heir to Olympus, “If is good.” 

 

* * *

 

The trek to the Danvers’ residence wasn’t a long one and Kara had been surprisingly quiet the entire trip, her eyes bright as she looked up at Mon-El, only occasionally gurgling an attempt at nonsensical baby talk or giggling as he huffed. Her once golden glow had long since fully faded leaving behind only the unbearably mortal looking pink flush across her cheeks. 

 

The very sight made Mon-El’s heart squeeze unbearably tight in his chest. Without that glow, without the mark of the gods she was mortal. Zor-El and Alura Zor-El would never be able to hold their child again. 

 

Kara gurgled once again as a teardrop fell onto her face, her eyes widening in confusion before she reached up at the man holding her with chubby fingers. 

 

Mon-El wiped away the few stray tears quickly before chuckling at the small child in his arms. He wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn’t been placed under his mother’s curse. Would he have his own family? Would he be holding his own child in his arms? 

 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Lyra’s voice calling from ahead, “Looks like we’re here.”

 

He steeled himself before looking down at the infant. 

 

“Look, Kara. You’re going to have a great life with the Danvers and you’re going to grow up with all the love you should have, okay?” 

 

The baby only giggled in response, her small hands reaching up at him. He smiled softly before kneeling down and placing her gently on the Danvers’ doorstep. 

 

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he could only sigh before standing up, nodding at Lyra and ringing the doorbell. 

 

By the time Eliza opened the door with a startled gasp Mon-El and Lyra were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be longer and Kara-centric but I lied on both accounts. Two updates in two days is a pretty good trade-off though. Next chapter will be Kara-centric though! I promise! Find me on Tumblr @ elegantphilosophers to feed me head cannons, prompts and thoughts on this fic and more!
> 
> -A


	3. Dreams are for rookies

Kara took a deep breath as she tugged on the sleeves of her yellow cardigan. It had been months since she had last seen her sister and she could feel the swell of excitement buzzing underneath her skin. She tugged on her sleeve once more, huffing as it bounced back into place. Alex had bought her this cardigan after she had ripped the door off of Mr.Gilinsky’s general goods store for the third time (though not the last time) but due to a relatively sudden growth spurt Kara seemed to be too lanky for a majority of her clothes and had become even more clumsy than ever. 

 

 “Kara!” Eliza called, “We need to leave soon if we’re going to be at the airport when Alex lands!”

 

The rip of fabric was the first thing to reach Kara’s ears after the sudden call of her name with a wince she looked down to see the arm of her cardigan pooling sadly around her elbow. 

 

“Kara!” Eliza called again

 

With a sigh the cardigan was stuffed hastily into a corner of Kara’s closet and she was bounding down the stairs, her cheeks tinging a light pink as Eliza raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“I thought you were wearing the sweater Alex got you.” 

 

Kara ducked her head with a nervous chuckle, “It doesn’t really fit right anymore.” she mumbled, smiling gratefully when Eliza simply hummed in acknowledgement and nodded toward the door. 

 

“Now Kara,” Kara sighed, she got one of these talks every time Eliza too her anywhere, “Just stick by me okay? Just please try not to break anything.”

 

Kara nodded along as she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.

 

“Alex says she’ll only be staying here for a few days. Something about an internship opportunity in National City that starts at the beginning of October.” 

 

Kara hummed inattentively, her eyes trained on the strange billow of smoke that seemed to be coming from once of the closer farms to the Danvers. 

 

“Alex said something like that,” Kara squinted, her eyes focusing in on the farm as the smoke darkened. “Mom, We need to turn around.” 

 

“Kara, we’re going to be late. Did you forget something?” 

 

“Mom, just turn the car around.” 

 

Kara barely heard her mother’s gasps as the McDonnell farmhouse seemed to erupt into flames, the faint screaming piercing Kara’s ears. 

 

Within seconds Kara was out of the car and running toward the flames, her mothers warnings to get back in the car faint in comparison to the blood rushing in her ears. She tumbled through the front door only to immediately crawl backward as the flames seemed to reach for her. Her eyes scanned the house, steeling herself and rushing forward through the flames. 

 

“Hello!” She called, her head snapping to the side when she heard a faint response and her body moving toward the sound without a second thought. 

 

“Kara!”

 

“Ms.McDonnell!” 

 

Kara rubbed at her eyes as Ms.McDonnell coughed, the smoke thick and heavy in the air around them as the house creaked, embers and bits of drywall falling around them. 

 

“C’mon.” Kara reached out her hand to grab onto the older woman’s arm, her grip tight as she rushed down the stairs. 

 

Kara could barely register Mrs.McDonnell’s scream as she launched her toward the farm, the weight of a large wooden support beam falling onto her shoulders. A laugh bubbled from deep in her chest as she readjusted her hands to take a hold of the beam, her muscles tensing as she lifted it above her head and tossed it to the side her eyes closing as she allowed the new feeling to wash over her. 

 

Everything happened quickly after that. 

 

A snap and another faint scream pulled Kara out of her daze long enough for her to see that the beam she had thrown had caused yet another beam to begin to give out. She ran toward the exposed beam, flames licking her skin as she attempted to pull it back into a straight position but only succeeding in pulling it away from its foundation completely, throwing Kara back as the house collapsed, her arms still hugging the beam tightly. 

 

“My home!” 

 

Kara laid her head back onto the ground, her arms loosening around the beam and allowing it to fall to the side with a loud thump. Her eyes closing as the sounds of Eliza arguing with Mr.McDonnell and Mrs.McDonnell’s anguished cries filled her head. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Kara.” 

 

The blonde shook her head and rolled onto her side, her face hidden as she buried it into the pillow. Another small sob escaping her as she heard Alex’s sigh and felt the bed dip as Alex sat down.

 

“I heard about what happened today and I want you to know that you didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex sighed but continued to speak once it was clear that Kara wasn’t going to answer, “Mr.McDonnell didn’t mean the things he said. It was just a lot for him to process at one time.” 

 

Kara sniffled and sat up, her eyes red and puffy. “He’s right,” Kara said, casting her sister a warning glance when Alex began to protest, “No, Alex, he is. I’m not normal. I don’t feel normal and no one else things I’m normal either.” She buried her head in her shaking hands and took a deep breath. 

 

“I just don’t feel like I belong, Alex. Like I’m supposed to be somewhere else.” She shook off Alex’s hand from her shoulder and stood up slipping on her shoes and making her way toward the door. “I know it doesn’t make any sense but,” She sighed again as she rested her hands on the windowsill, the stars twinkling back at her as she watched in wonder, “I’ve always dreamed that I would find somewhere where people would cheer when they saw me, Alex. Somewhere I really belong.” 

 

Alex sighed as she watched her little sister, her heart aching in her chest as she listened to Kara speak. 

 

“It’s stupid. I’m going for a walk. Don’t stay up.” 

 

“Kara-“ Alex watched as Kara waved her away and made her way downstairs, her eyes shutting at the finality of the sound of the front door closing. 

 

“She’s so sad here, Alex” 

 

“Mom,” Alex blinked back the tears that had welled in her eyes as she smoothed out Kara’s pillow, “Mom we have to tell her.” 

 

“I know, sweetie.” Eliza said, her hand smoothing out Alex’s hair as her own tears welled over, “I know.” 

 

* * *

Kara slid her hands into her pockets as she walked the familiar path back to her house. She had been gone for less than a few hours but at times it felt like her walks were the only time she could really be herself. Between constantly worrying about controlling her strength and the loneliness she had felt since graduating from Midvale high Kara rarely felt like more than a ghost wandering around her house. She felt compelled to do… something, though she wasn’t able to distinguish what she was actually compelled to do. She could only identify the deep sense of longing that had become a near constant state for the blonde. 

 

Her head tilted as the house came into view, the living room light still on and what looked like Alex’s and Eliza’s shadows pacing around the room. 

 

“Hey, guys. What are you doing up. I told Alex where I was going.” Kara defended as she walked through the front door, the worried expression on her families faces causing a brief flash of panic to course through her. 

 

“No, Kara, it’s not like that.” Alex began before Eliza cut in, her hands fiddling with the thick red fabric she was holding. 

 

“Honey, I think maybe we should sit down. I need to tell you something.”

 

Kara sat down on their old couch wordlessly, her eyes now blown wide with panic. 

“Is it dad?” She asked quietly. 

 

Eliza shook her head and sat next to Kara passing her the blanket and what looked like a metal symbol.

 

“Kara, when you were a baby you were left on our doorstep swaddled in this and left with this.” 

 

“What do you mean. What is this?” Kara asked, her hands running over the smooth red metal of the crest. She had never seen anything like this before and turning it over she gasped at the elegant golden ‘Kara’ etched onto the back.

 

Eliza sighed, her hand reaching up to stroke Kara’s face softly. “It’s the symbol of El-“

 

“The symbol of the gods.” Alex finished, moving to sit of Kara’s other side. 

 

“This is it!” Kara exclaimed, “I can go to the temple of Zor-El and ask the gods for answers!” She stood up abruptly, the red blanket falling to the floor.

 

Kara smiled brightly as she turned to look at Alex and Eliza, only to have it falter as she saw her mothers eyes filled to the brim with tears. 

 

“Mom, Alex. You’re the best family I could have ever asked for, but I have to know.” 

 

Alex smiled and nodded, her hand sweeping down to grab onto the blanket before standing up and wrapping Kara in a hug and tugging the blanket firmly over her sister’s shoulders. “I’m coming with you. We can go to the temple in National City and get you your answers.” 

 

Kara nodded before wrapping her sister in another crushing hug, only letting go when Alex tapped her on the back frantically with a strangled “Kara. Air.” 

 

Eliza wrapped her own arms around Kara with a reassuring smile. “I have always been and always will be proud of you, Kara.” 

 

Kara nodded as they pulled back, laughing through her tears along with her family. 

 

“I’ll get answers.” Kara settled, her voice dreamy as she traced her fingertips over the S shaped crest before pulling Alex upstairs to begin packing.

 

“You’ll get answers.” Eliza nodded, her smile growing as she watched her daughters run upstairs. 

 


	4. Goodbye yellow brick road

The flight was laborious to say the least. 

 

Between the sickeningly stale air and the tightly compacted space Kara felt as though she could cry as she walked through the National City airport only for that feeling of overwhelming elation to crash and burn upon purchasing a single, lonely, shriveled excuse for a hot dog for thirteen dollars. 

 

With a whine Kara slid a twenty dollar bill over the counter only to whine a bit louder when she was given a small soda and a dollar bill in return. 

 

“Airports are evil and Marx was right.” 

 

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t stifle the laugh that bubbled from her chest at the absurd comment before bumping her hip into Kara’s as they walked to the side to wait for Kara’s order to be called. 

 

“You know I always suspected you were some sort of Russian spy.” 

 

Kara laughed softly at the casual comment. The flight itself had been tense for the two sisters. After the excitement of the reveal began to wear off Kara had begun to realize its possible implications and what that could mean for her life. It seemed that Alex had also began to think about the same thing with the way she wouldn’t stop wringing her hands and furrowing her eyebrows every time she so much as glanced at Kara the same way she did anytime she was working out a particularly difficult equation. 

 

It was nice to know that they could still joke around. That they were still them. 

 

“Nah,” Kara said, reaching to grab the hotdog from an employee, “I like hotdogs too much.”

 

“Russians can’t like hotdogs?” Alex asked with a raised brow, her lip quirking up in amusement.

 

“Too American.” Kara said with a decidedly firm nod.

 

Alex laughed again as she draped her arm over Kara’s shoulders, pulling her towards the baggage claim as Kara dug into her food. 

 

Eventually they made their way to their hotel (which, while lacking in anything resembling water pressure and smelling of something faintly… _strange_ that Kara didn’t enjoy at all made up for it with the small Chinese restaurant that was within walking distance). 

 

Kara sighed as she fell face first into the mattress. She was exhausted and, if her rumbling stomach was any indication, about to starve to an untimely death. 

 

“Kara, come here.” 

 

Kara groaned and shook her head. Huffing when Alex grabbed her arm to pull her off of the bed and landing on the ground with a dull thud. 

 

“Alex, I’m tired. Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” She whined only to gasp at the sight of the city, the endless twinkling nights of cars driving along the crowded streets and people working late in the skyscrapers above were breathtaking, but they were nothing compared to the single, blinding beam of light that shone straight into the sky. A tribute to the Gods that emanated from the temple of Zor-El in the center of the bustling city. 

 

“Whoa,” Kara breathed as she took a step toward the sight, her hand coming up to rest lightly on the window, “Can we go now?” she asked suddenly, whipping around to look at Alex with a bright smile. 

 

Alex gave a tightlipped smile and nodded, her eyes shining with an emotion Kara couldn’t quite place. “They usually don’t lock up the temple until around ten, we could probably make it if we leave now.” 

 

Kara nearly knocked them both flat with the force that she rushed past Alex with, her hand reaching for Alex’s and dragging her out of the room while Alex scrambled to grab their things on the way out. 

 

(The dragging didn’t cease until they were practically flying down 5th street and Alex finally had to yell at Kara to get her to slow down, her face dripping with sweat and her face redder than she’d ever admit.)

 

“We’re not in Kansas anymore.” Kara breathed as she looked up the length of the enormous white pillars that stood in front of her. 

 

“Well, come on, Dorthy. Time to follow the yellow brick road.” Alex supplied back easily. When Kara refused to move, her eyes glazed over and her jaw slacked, Alex rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde forward and while the action did send her into motion the glazed over look refused to leave her face. 

 

The temple doors seemed to open of their own accord, and as Kara walked through them she shivered. It was dark, the only source of light being the faint glow from the moon, and Kara swallowed thickly as she walked up to the giant marble statue of Zor-El sitting in his throne, his scepter of light, Rao, in one hand and the other resting lightly on his knee and the symbol of the gods emblazoned on his chest, directly over his heart. 

 

“Here,” Alex whispered as she dug out the crest and pressed it into Kara’s hand, “I’ll be back there.” 

 

Kara nodded dumbly and looked down at the crest, her fingers tracing over it lightly before she kneeled down. 

 

“Oh mighty Zor-El… please, hear me and- and answer my prayer. I need to know, where do I belong?” 

 

Kara looked up as she finished, the statue looking straight forward. She sighed, her head falling, she didn’t know what to do if she couldn’t get help here. She squeezed her eyes shut, silently willing for something, _anything_ to happen when the sound of rumbling pulled her from her thoughts. She jumped back as the room flashed a blinding white, her eyes wide as the statue’s face seemed to twitch, an almost familiar crease appearing between the statue’s eyebrows as it’s eyes opened. 

 

She wasn’t sure whether Alex or herself screamed the loudest. 

 

She scrambled backwards but was caught by a giant hand, barely making out something that sounded like, _“By the, well by the me. My darling little Kara.”_

 

Kara screamed once more as she was lifted to the eye line of the statue, her arms wrapping around the statue’s thumb only for it to crumple into dust and fall unceremoniously to the ground. 

 

“Hey! Hold on there, kiddo. Is that anyway to greet your father?” 

 

Kara felt her legs collapse under her as she tilted her head to the side. 

 

“Father?” She asked, her voice a mix of utter disbelief and terror. 

 

“Didn’t know you had a famous father, did you? Take a minute to take it in, Kara, I’m sure it’s a lot for you to take in all at once.” 

 

“You know my name?” 

 

The statue laughed deeply, the force of it forcing her hair to fly behind her. 

 

“I would hope so. I spent what felt like a millennia trying to convince your mother to agree to it. She rather liked Lyla if I recall correctly.” 

 

Kara laughed nervously. She had to be dreaming, or hallucinating. National City was huge, crimes happened, right? She was probably slowing going insane because she was being drugged. 

 

“You have your mother’s eyes and my strength by the look of it.” The statue smiled softly. 

 

“Wait, I don’t understand. If you’re my father then that would make me a…“ 

 

“A god. Yes.” 

 

“A god? A god!” Kara shot up to her feet, her head turning to look down at a wide eyed and slack jawed Alex. “I’m a god?” She turned back to Zor-El who shrugged. 

 

“Hey, you wanted answers and it’s about time you learned the truth. But it’s a bit more complicated than that, I’m afraid.” 

 

“Well what do you mean? Why was I raised on earth with the Danvers? Didn’t you guys want me?” She asked, her voice trailing off as she spoke, her gave drifting toward her feet. 

 

“Well of course we did. Your mother and I loved you very much but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal,” Zor-El spoke through his teeth, his eyes steeling over at the memory before softening into something closer to pity, “and only Gods can live on Mount Krypton.” 

 

“But you’re well, you’re you! Can’t you do anything?” Kara pleaded, her eyes searching for anything to suggest that was the case. 

 

“I can’t, Kara, but you can!” 

 

“Really? Well I’ll do anything!” 

 

“Kara, If you can prove yourself to be a true hero on Earth then your godhood will be restored.” 

 

“A true hero! Great!” Kara smiled brightly turning away before promptly facing the statue again with less enthusiasm, “How do I become a true hero, exactly?” 

 

The statue straightened before speaking firmly. “You’ll need to seek out Diana Prince of Themyscira. She will train you and introduce you to J’onn J’onzz.” 

 

“Diana Prince and J’onn J’onzz, got it!” Kara said stopping back toward the edge of the statue’s hand only to scramble forward to more solid footing. 

 

“What are you so scared for, Kara?” 

 

Kara squinted her eyes at her father to decipher whether or not he was joking before scoffing at his genuine confusion. “I’m a hundred feet off the ground!” 

 

“You can fly, Kara, they took away your godhood, not your powers.” 

 

Kara’s eyebrows shot up only to be met with an encouraging nod. 

 

And then the floor was gone, or rather the statue had dropped its hand back to its normal spot leaving Kara falling for a brief, but terrifying, second before something similar to instinct kicked in and she was zipping about the room. A holler bubbling from her chest as she swooped down to grab a still slack jawed Alex and zoom through the still open doors and into the night sky. 

 

As her father’s wish of, _“Good luck, Kara Zor-El.”_ faded in the wind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Work has been killer but I should be back to more regular updates from now on.


	5. Of myths and legends

Alex’s high pitched yelp was drowned out by the sound of the wind as the buildings below the sisters faded to small dots. Kara felt her cheeks pull up into a wide smile, giggles bubbling from her chest at the weightlessness she felt amongst the clouds. She opened her eyes to see Alex’s white knuckles clenching onto her arm in a vice like grip and realized that she was still holding Alex as she flew. One arm holding her snugly around her chest in a way that left her legs dangling below them.

“Sorry,” She set a shaking Alex onto her feet gently, not letting go until she was sure her shell shocked sister wouldn’t collapse where she stood, “you know, for the whole,” she pointed up with a nervous laugh before dipping her head and wringing her hands, “thing.”

She heard Alex sigh and then pull her into a tight hug. “You’re still floating, you weirdo.”

Kara let herself fall back to the ground with a thump and hugged her sister tightly before pulling back with a watery laugh.

“You know, I always wondered why I ate so much.”

Alex barked a laugh and shook her head good-naturedly, her eyes rolling at her sisters antics.

“So you’re a god,” Alex sighed, she should have figured. Between the superhuman strength and undying goodness that was Kara Danvers, Alex had done her fair share of research, in fact she had been the only one in the family to present that as an option. A sixteen year-old Alex had knocked on her mothers door only months after Jeremiah had disappeared with a furrow in her brow and a stack of papers in her arms demanding that they tell Kara the truth. Still, seeing a giant statue come to life wasn’t exactly what she expected when she decided to come on this journey, "That's cool."

“Not really. Not anymore, anyway,” Kara licked her lips as she looked up into the night sky, a shooting star seeming to twinkle directly at her before disappearing beyond the horizon, “I need to become a true hero so I can rejoin my family on Olympus.”

She looked back at Alex with pleading eyes only to see her sister smiling sadly.

“Come on, Kara. We’re going to need to do some research to find Themyscira and I need coffee.”

* * *

 

“This is useless. We’re never going to find Diana Prince and I’ll never become a hero and I’ll nev-“

“If you finish that sentence I’m going to stop reading these old legends and start researching how to build a rocket to shoot you into space.”

Kara’s eyes widened briefly before she slumped back into her seat, crossing her arms with a huff. They had been researching for hours, well Alex had been researching while Kara fidgeted impatiently, but they had yet to come any closer on the location of the legendary land of the Amazons.

“You know,” Alex said, the sound of her slamming the large tome shut causing Kara to fall back in her chair. “Kara, get off the floor. You know, Zor-El could’ve made this a lot easier by, oh I don’t know, telling us where the hell we’re supposed to be going.”

“Maybe this is a part of becoming a hero!”

“Then you try reading this. I can’t make any sense of it, even with the translations.” Alex pushed the tome toward Kara and stood, “I need to take a walk and stretch my legs a bit.” Alex stood, her back cracking in a way that made Kara wince as she stretched, "Don't do anything stupid. I'll be right back."

Kara nodded and watched her sister leave before opening the large book with a sigh. If Alex couldn’t figure this out how was she supposed to? Resting her cheek on her palm she began to flip through the pages until she came to a painting of the fabled Amazons, their golden armor glinting in the light. Kara sat straighter in her chair as she looked at the painting. Something seemed to be calling to her from inside the painting and she could swear she saw the figures inside the painting moving.

“Kara.” A phantom of a voice said so softly that Kara almost though she had imagined it. “Kara Zor-El. Welcome to Themyscira.”

Suddenly the words on the page seemed to dissolve in a golden glow, revealing the map hidden within.

“Hey, where did you get that? That’s not for the public!”

Kara’s eyes darted from the book to the large man walking toward her and in a split second decision grabbed the book and bolted past the security guard, her eyes searching frantically for Alex while the security guard called for backup on his radio.

“We’ve got a code 50 in ancients. She’s a runner.”

“Alex! We gotta go.” Kara skidded to a stop in front of her sister only to hear the sound of footsteps closing in on them.

“What did you do!”

“No time to explain. Run!”

Kara reached for her sisters wrist to find it gone, Alex having already begun to run toward the stairs.

“Kara, come on!”

Kara followed after her sister, the book tucked uncomfortably into her side as she ran.

“Hands up!”

Kara turned as soon as she heard a deep voice coming from the stairs. This wasn’t exactly how she wanted this trip to go. How was she going to be a hero from prison?

“Kara!” Her eyes snapped up to her sister who’s eyes flickered from Kara to the newly arrived police officers before taking a deep breath and in what seemed like slow motion jumped out of the window.

Kara didn’t think before diving out after her and in a blur she was holding her sister and flying out of sight.

* * *

  
"So you're saying the map revealed itself to you after the book spoke to you?" Alex deadpanned, a single eyebrow raising as her eyes flittered from Kara to the book Kara was holding in her hands.

"Alex, we saw a statue of my," Kara cleared her throat as she ran her fingers lightly over the cover of the old tome, "my father come to life last night after being struck by lightning and I can fly. Do you really think this is that unbelievable?"

Kara looked up at her sister who only sighed and tugged on her sleeve until they were both laying down, staring at the clouds.

"Do you think we're wanted criminals in National City now?"

"Not the time, Kara."

"Sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while. IF you're still reading this little fic then thank you. Updates should be more regular, and by that I mean I'll try not to go months in-between them from now on.


	6. The lion sleeps tonight

Lena could feel her jaw tightening as she looked down at the lab reports in her hands. A genetically modified lion of some sort which she was sure Rhea would use with a giddy vigor. 

 

“Miss Luthor, I can’t help but notice that you seem less than excited for our partnership.” 

 

“No, it’s certainly impressive, Mr-“ 

 

“Aldrin.” 

 

“Mr.Aldrin, truly, I can’t imagine that our associate would be anything less than pleased with your progress but if you’ll excuse me I do have a few meetings throughout the day I need to prepare for.” 

 

The man narrowed his eyes but nodded, extending his hand out to her only to place a kiss on the back of her hand. 

 

“Very well, Lena. I’ll take my leave, though I do hope we meet again.” He winked and Lena held his gaze long enough for his lips to drop into a slight frown at the sight of her blank look. 

 

As soon as he had left she dropped into her chair with a sigh, her eyes closing as she rubbed her temples in an effort to quell the growing pain of what was sure to be a terrible headache. 

 

“You know those tight buns probably don’t help your headaches.” 

 

Lena jumped out of her chair at the sound of another voice, one hand flying up to her chest and another grasping desperately at the arm of her chair. 

 

“By the gods, Mon-el, you know I absolutely despise when you pop into my office like that.” She glowered at the man who was toeing off his sneakers as he lay on her couch. 

 

“You despise when I do anything, besides, do you really expect your best friend, that’s me, by the way, to go through security every time I need to talk to you?” 

 

Lena rolled her eyes as she glanced over the lab reports once more. “We are not friends. We’re co-workers if anything.” 

 

“And here I thought that having our souls belong to the one person we hate more than anyone else in the cosmos would be a bonding experience for us.” He joked as he stood from the couch to fiddle with the various knick-knacks Lena had placed along her shelving, “Something’s got you in a bad mood today. You’re being snippier than usual. Did Gaius try to kiss you again?” 

 

Lena huffed in annoyance at the name and slid the report away from herself. “I think he learned his lesson after our last incident,” She paused, worrying her lip between her teeth before turning to face Mon-el, “He’s almost broken the genetic code for the Nemean lion. They plan to start cloning trials within a few months.” 

 

“Oh, that’s, that’s less than good news.” 

 

Lena nodded, if Gaius was this close to bringing the ancient lion back to life it was only a matter of time until Rhea was in control of an army of ancient and deadly monsters. 

 

“We need to-“ She was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing. She raised an eyebrow as Mon-el shot her an apologetic look before answering. 

 

“What? No, Lyra, slow down. Turn on the TV? Okay, hold on a second.” 

 

Lena reached in her desk to grab a small remote and with a click the television jolted to life, the news focused on a grainy loop of a woman jumping out of the four-story window of the National City library only to be caught by another woman who seemed to fly away as two newscasters tried to make sense of the situation. 

 

“Oh shit.” 

 

Lena turned to Mon-el with a questioning look as he began to pace around the office, his hands gesturing wildly as he spoke frantically in a hushed tone. 

 

“Well I have eyes, Lyra. I have to go, I’m in Lena’s office.” 

 

He hung up the phone and turned to the questioning brunette with a nervous chuckle as he took in her raised eyebrow and crossed arms. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

 

Lena rolled her eyes before letting her head fall into her hand with an exasperated groan.

 

“I don’t even want to know. We have more pressing matters to deal with than some,” She paused, words failing her as she looked back up at the video, “flying girl over in National City? Mon-el, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Don’t worry! I have a plan! Just focus on Gauis.” 

 

“Mon-el, I swear if you-“ 

 

“Good luck with the Nemo lion, you beautiful genius!” And with a pop he was gone, leaving a flustered CEO behind. 

 

“Nemean, you complete doofus. Nemean lion. How does a demi-god not know that?” She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the lab reports still sitting on her desk but couldn’t help but occasionally look up at the grainy video every so often, a distant flutter settling in her stomach as a clearer video seemed to zoom in on the blonde woman’s face. 

* * *

 

 

“Kara.” 

 

Kara swatted blindly at the incessant poking in her side as she buried her face deeper into the, what was that? Grass? 

 

“Kara.” 

 

Another poke and the shuffling of something close.

 

“Hey!” 

 

Kara woke with a start, her arms flailing as she snorted ungracefully only to slap at her face at the feeling of _something_ crawling on her.

 

“Oh good, you’re up.”

 

She glared at Alex only to have a phone thrown at her face. 

 

“Ow,” She complained sleepily, her yawn engulfing the word, “what was that for?”

 

“Oh, shut up. I know that doesn’t hurt. Besides, you’re kind of famous.” 

 

Still, Kara rubbed her cheek as she picked up the phone. The headline stating “ ** _Mystery thief soars above the law with daring heist.”_**

 

Kara’s eyes widened as she scrolled down to see multiple videos of her and her sister flying away from the library and into the sky. 

 

“Personally I think the headline is a little cheesy but who am I to judge?” Alex shrugged. 

 

“They’re making us out to be criminals, Alex!” 

 

“Well, we did steal a priceless ancient text,” 

 

Kara couldn’t help but deflate at that. She wasn’t positive that being a thief was the correct way to go about being a true hero but she couldn’t see any other way to get to Themyscira. 

 

“either way,” Alex continued, tossing said ancient tome to Kara, “I think the gods could overlook some petty theft in this case.” 

 

Kara nodded and opened up the tome once more, the now familiar glow shifting the illustration into a map. “And we’re going to return it as soon as possible so it's more borrowing than stealing. Now come on, Themyscira is this way.” 


End file.
